


The last remnant that was left behind.

by Fluffy_the_beowolf (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random references, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB, dragon people, mild bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluffy_the_beowolf
Summary: Dragons, they have roamed the landscape for centuries, uncaring for anything but themselves until a something so powerful to destroy these beasts started to remove them from the world. Now that something Is back, trying to finish what it couldn't complete last time, trying to exterminate the dragons from Remnant entirely. With whatever this this is, it is sure to be stopped, for the combined powers of two friends and a pair of sisters should be enough to stop this something.Mild bad language, mild sexual humor, moderate violence, semi serious.Credit for charter designs, some of the shenanigans, pairing and other random things goes to http://seeyouguyslater.tumblr.com and their rwby dragon au.





	1. 2 became 4, and then became 2.

Usually when someone thinks of dragons they think of large terrifying beasts that could scalp someone without even thinking about it. Yang a large golden dragon with a sparkling fleece of a lion's main, could probably fit this description, Her short pudgy sister on the other hand probably didn't.while her older sister was a strong fire breathing monster of a dragon, Ruby.... was more of the lazy kind. 

Understandably Dragons where feared by most kingdoms, people where practically powerless to the powerful fire breathing creatures. Even though their skeletons decorated the landscape, their migration paths cut valleys into mountains, they where somehow disappearing. Dragons where once much bigger then they are now, they used to tower so high that their ears brushed against the clouds, now they are just a little more lovable... and some people learnt how to tame them. 

With that I bring you to this. 

"Come on Ruby! Your almost doing it!" The golden dragon cheered free falling from a ridiculous height, being soaked every time she crashed through clouds, leaving dragon shaped holes behind her. 

"I'm trying!" Her sister a much smaller crimson girl shouted back, struggling to straighten out her large wings, screaming every time they whent though a cloud. 

"You can do it sis!" Yang shouted in encouragement as the ground came into view. 

"Yang!" Ruby yelped, desperately trying to wiggle about, her short legs stretched out underneath her like a cat. "Yang!" The younger sibling squealed, falling at a much greater speed then before, making her sister roll her slitted lavender eyes, catching the screaming girl in her claws. 

"Come on you should have more faith in me! I would never let you actually hit the ground" the older dragon groaned descending into the trees. "But you know you have to learn how to fly someday" 

"And I will but it's just scary" 

"It's how I learned how to fly, it's how uncle Qrow learned, it's how grandpa learned so it's how you will" Yang grumbled, carefully placing her younger sibling on the ground next to a large cave before landing herself. "But you'll get it one day... just not today" 

"But when though! I'm sick of you having to carry me" Ruby complained when her older sister closed her jaw around her sister's... everything, picking her back up and carrying her inside the cave. 

"You know I'll step on you if I don't know where you are" Yang groaned settling down in the very back of the cave, nestling her younger sibling in her winged front arms. "I learnt how to fly when I was your size, it should be easy, less weight to carry" 

"I just can't Yang! It's hard" the younger dragon groaned while her older sister licked her back, cleaning her long spine of fluffy black fur. "My wings aren't as big as yours, maybe I'll never fly" 

"Don't say things like that, maybe you just have some more growing up to do, you'll fly when your ready." 

"But when will I be ready!" The girl whined, being covered in her sister's slobber.

"Soon, very soon, just wait little sis, and you could be even better at it then me!" She chuckled licking her little sister's swollen paw.

"Really?" The tiny girl said giving her older sister a toothy smile. 

"Of course, you'll be awesome" Yang said chuckling as her sister nuzzled against her cheek with the same enthusiasm as a energetic puppy. "I bet you could even be better then uncle Qrow" 

"Really!?" The younger girl squealed jumping about with pure excitement until her sister grabbed her gently with her mouth making the tiny dragon go silent, hanging by the scruff of her neck, completely limp. 

Yang despite what most people would think was a surprisingly paranoid dragon, her furry ears swivling around as she listened to rustling. 

Neither dragon could see the entrance of the cave, Ruby was down right terrified but unable to show it from the way she was being held. Yang was glaring at the bend ready to squish whatever dared to enter. Both dragons showed signs of what they feared

Humanity

Ruby's easily overwhelmed by a small pack of wolves making her sister understandably worried about her, constantly close to the girl no matter where she is or what she's doing.

Luckily for them, their intruder was just a bear which took one look almost running away before being cooked alive by Yang's flames. "Food!" Ruby chirped wiggling away from her sister to try and drag the grizzily towards her golden sister. 

Yang herself just chuckled, watching her younger sister wrestle with a charred corps, Ruby struggling to drag something the same size of her and probably a little bit heavier then her but it entertained her sister. "Just be careful, they have sharp claws" 

"I will!" Ruby chirped settling for just ripping off slithers, throwing her head back and swallowing them whole. 

That was until a rope was thrown catching the young dragon's head when Yang wasn't looking. Ruby squealed, rearing up on her back legs when she was dragged towards the entrance of the cave. "Ruby?" Yang asked, properly confused about where her sister is. 

"Yang!" Ruby cried, snapping at the humans pushing this chain over her head, the young dragon being wrestled to the ground by more then ten humans and faunus, three of them trying to keep her mouth closed long enough to get a muzzle around her jaws. They worked binding her arms and legs together before wrapping her wings around her, strapping her down in a bundle of dragon wiggling on the ground. 

"Ruby!" Yang shouted trying to burn off her sister's bindings but it didn't work, that is until the golden dragon was pounced by yet another dragon, one that worked with blunt force while the humans surrounded Yang. 

Ruby herself had been rendered helpless, being dragged by the chain around her head. Though Ruby did try to slap her tail around, it didn't work that well since everyone was in front of her, all of them relatively carefully lifting the young dragon onto a hay filled wagon. "We have the little one, you guys try get the big one" one of the faunus shouted while Ruby started to whimper. "Little one wants her mother" 

"We're working on it alright, the older dragons are always stronger" another human groaned, throwing yet another chain over the raging Dragon "someone's tried to slice this one up real bad" 

Yang was furious, and she couldn't do too much about what was happening, she had her jaws around the other dragon's neck but couldn't bite though the metal armour enclosing it's neck. Nothing that Yang did seemed to stop it, it was constantly holding her down until these humans could get a clamp over her jaw. She could hear her Ruby's whimpers, they where probably torturing her precious little sister over there and that just made her even more frantic. 

In reality Ruby was being covered in a large blanket since nobody really knew her age, the guy sitting with her trying to calm her whimpering with a few nose rubs. It did work, Ruby stopped whimpering but it made Yang panic, breaking free of the human's tethers, rushing to her sister. Ruby just raised her head, her slitted silver eyes connecting with her older sister's blood red ones before her neck got tired and she nuzzled back into the warmth of the hay. 

"She's fine, she's right here" the faunus next to Ruby said trying to calm down the golden dragon aswell. "We just want to help, she's hurt" he said again, trying to sooth the strong dragon. Yang almost knocked the faunus off the cart while she tried to take her sister back. "She's completely safe, you can see her"the faunus reasoned motioning for them to start moving the cart using Ruby as bate to lead Yang. "Get Fennic undercontrol, someone run ahead to get those gates open" 

* * *

Yang usually wasn't completely blinded to be unaware of where she's going, but then again her sister was being wheeled about by one of man's beasts. 

But all she was concerned about was keeping her little sister's safe, even though she's snoring away in a waggon. Eventually they reached one of the biggest kingdoms in remnant, gates open and inviting the waggon and dragons in. 

Vale was a huge settlement, almost all of the kingdom was surrounding by metal walls that no dragon could brake through, in the centre of it all was a massive building aptly named beacon since you could see it for miles around. After a while more of walking through roads cleared of obstructions, many guards in full armour standing around incase Yang attempted anything. Almost everything in the fort was made of metal, showing how the kingdom spent quite a long time gathering iron from the nearby bogs and making bricks from the various rivers and their mud. 

Beacon was exactly where they needed to go, leading the golden dragon into a large room with iron walls iron roof and a iron floor, just a barred door as entrance and exit just large enough to allow the golden dragon to duck though. Ruby was then carried off the wagon and nestled into yet another pile of hay, carefully released from her bindings and her muzzle removed much like her older sibling's. 

"Yang!" Ruby shouted hopping through the bedding to get to her sister who quickly gathered the girl up in her winged front arms nuzzling against the small pudgy dragon making her giggle. 

"I'm so glad your ok" she muttered licking her sister's forloc, making the young dragon move as close as possible to her sister. 

The two dragons just lay, glaring at whoever passed by, Yang holding her sister close, her sister peacefully asleep, flopped on her bacj in her sister's arms .her arms and legs tucked close to her sleek white belly. Now more obvious then ever the swollen pad on the young dragon's paw, it had ballooned up to almost twice it's size and Yang didn't know why. She cleaned her sister at every opportunity she got, the older dragon herself having little use for grooming now her body was practically impervious to infection. 

Ruby was not that old, displayed by how small she is, and as long as she doesn't get killed she could live for a very very long time, attest ten human lifetimes until she probably died from fighting with a bull, since that's how most female dragons go... apart from killed by humans. Yang knew it could probably be an infection, but constant washing was all she could do to try and help. 

Ruby was limping on it slightly, but it didn't seem too painful, Yang had decided after a few moments of prodding, her sister told her a few times complaining about it while walking. But now, Yang was tired, she had been walking for a while, while Ruby got to sleep the day away in a nice bed of straw with a nice thick blanket and a guy trying to keep her warm. Yang just rolled her eyes before resting her large squared head over her snoozing sister, the young girl's nostrils being the only thing sticking out, that and the girl's tail and more importantly her blade that clung to the end. 

* * *

Ruby seemed to be gathering quite a bit of a crowd quite a few humans seemed to be intreated by her. Yang said it was because they haven't seen a young dragon before, the pup was bombarded with awes every time the young girl left her sister's arms. Her back was covered in practically the dragon equivalent of fawn spots, these dark crimson patches covering her from snout to tail did little to help, they where just there for decoration and probably camouflage and will go away with time. 

The scythe like blade on her tail could probably develop into a more impressive thagomiser when she's older. Her claws could grow longer and more impressive then just nubs at the end of her five fingers, but what shocked the crowd was the fact Ruby had a thumb. 

Yang saw her sister as a bit weird, she had short fingers on the end of her paws but she also like to pick things up with her front paws, choosing to hold them in her paws over her mouth. She would only grab things in her mouth when they are heavy, so she could drag them with her whole body. And it shocked the crowd, as they watched this young dragon sit down on her back legs, much like a faunus would do, with her tail curled around as the dragon grabbed fruits and berries from a trough built into the wall. 

She did struggle with her swollen paw but she refused to do what her sister did, which was just shove her head in a trough and gobble the feet down easily. She couldn't really walk on two legs, she looked like a bear lumbering along with her arms tucked up to her chest like a pray mantis, she was one strange dragon. 

"Ruby" someone called from the bars, making the crimson dragon's ears prick up, dropping half a peace on the ground did she clamber over her sister's furry tail, staying a meter away from the bars as the faunus, took a bucket and carefully steped through the wide gaps in the bars, Ruby backed up sure she could probably kill just one faunus, but it didn't mean she wasn't afraid to. "Your Ruby" the faunus restated pointing at the dragon as the dragon agreed. "She's Yang" Ruby agreed. 

The young dragon looked at the faunus with curiosity, she wasn't necessarily a very violent dragon, she was young, it was too early to say If she was violent. Her sister most definitely was violent. The crimson dragon just sat next to her sister's back while the big golden dragon slept. 

"I'm a dragon keeper, I'm supposed to keep you safe" the faunus introduced "I know you can understand me, can you talk?" Ruby nodded hesitantly. "You don't want to don't you?" Nod "is Yang your mother?" Shake " is she related to you?" Nod "is she your sister?" Nod "does your paw hurt?" Nod "can I look at it?" They asked, making Ruby profusely shake her head, backing up and making a loud squealing sound that made Yang twitch in her sleep. "I'll give you a rabbit if you let me look at your paw" they then said, pulling a black rabbit out of the bucket by it's back leg, it unmoving and very dead rabbit made Ruby interested. 

"I just want to look at it" the keeper said, wiggling the rabbit enticingly "how about a rat aswell?" They smirked pulling this large white scruffy thing out of his bucket which won over the dragon. 

The keeper smiled, holding the bundle of dead rodents out to the dragon so she could grab it with her other paw "clever girl" the keeper praised as the dragon extended her swollen paw to the keeper letting them gently take hold of her scaly pudgy arm. "There we go good girl" the keeper smile watching the dragon rest the rabbit on the flat of her short horns, using her head as a table while she pulled the rat apart with her mouth eating it piece by piece. 

The keeper slowly inspected the paw, it pads where soft and the swelling extending up to the elbow, while her forearm had these three squars of ridged armour but that was shared by her other arm. He didn't understand why it was the way it was, until he spotted it. 

She had an arrow in her paw

The end had been broken or probably bit off, but the tip remained in there, basically a thing not ment to be in a paw. Worst of all the keeper was giubg to have to cut the arrow out, here and now before it got worse. The keeper sighed, Ruby distracted, and brought out a knife. 

The keeper moved putting his body between the head of the dragon and her paw, before he stabbed down, making the girl squeal roaring in pain that made her sister wake up. The keeper worked as fast as he could, trying to ignore the puss as he dug with his fingers, eventually pulling a swallow arrow head out. Until he felt a strong force smash into his back. 

Ruby had head butted him, nocking the keeper away from her and she squealed that high pitched noise, making her sister roar in anger, chasing the keeper out of the pen and the crowd went running as hallway the pen occupied was filled with flames. Three minutes later guards stormed the hallway in fire resistant gear marching in tandem with one another with large shields held up high they managed to lasso the screaming young dragon with chain. 

They pulled her against the bars until her horns caught and she could pull though the bars. Yang ran out of breath rather quickly, giving the guards a few moments to lasso the golden dragon aswell getting a muzzle over her mouth reducing the flames to just smoke while allowed the keeper to return with a bowl of water, working against the clock to flush out the young Dragon's wound and then wrap it with thick white bandages. "She's done" he announced, rubbing the girl's nose as she shreaiked in pain. The guards put slack in the chain, watching her grab it and pull it off her head, quickly going to her sister hugging her strong black leg while the golden girl struggled, almost crushing her sister multiple times until they pulled off the muzzle she struggled with the lasso and then picked up her sister in her huge jaw, backing off. 

Ruby stopped her loud squealing, Yang settled down at the very back of the pen, and growled at the guards who sprayed water from behind the bars to put out the straw that had caught alight. Ruby just curled up in her sister's arms, protecting her vulnerable stomach with her slightly thicker scales that covered her back. 

She was scared 

The keepers all banded together pulling the burnt hay out of the two dragon's pen when they realised they weren't going to attack, they quickly replaced the straw and one used a pair of wooden tongs to throw the rabbit that had been forgotten by the young dragon in the scramble towards the two dragons.

Ruby didn't even react from where she was curled up in her sister's winged arms. She was understandably upset about what happened, you would be upset too if you were enjoying a treat and someone stabbed your hand and whent digging for metal. Yang was less upset and more annoyed, frustrated at the keepers for what they did and what they made Ruby do. And suddenly the keepers thought Ruby was a lot less cute. 

* * *

No the keepers where a wrong, Ruby was still cute, just now they remember every once in while that yes she is a dragon and yes she can kill you. But they also found out something else. 

Ruby can slip though the bars

It was discovered when after a whole month of the two dragons being in vale, Ruby was found wandering the halls, sniffing at every corner, pawing at doors. Easily lead back to her pen with a pastry ment to be someone's breakfast but she enjoyed it. At first they thought someone left the door open a tiny bit and Ruby pushed it open, the keepers did discover she was the smarter one of the siblings. 

She did easily forgive the keepers after what happened with her paw, she was upset for a week and then forgave them when they kept on shoveling treats down her throat at every opportunity. 

"Yes your a very fluffy dragon, I know your fluffy, now go on" one of the keepers smiled, throwing the goat leg into the pen, watching the young dragon squeez her pudgy body through the bars, happily going to munch on her lunch. 

"You shouldn't encourage her" one of the other keepers groaned, wheeling a Barrow full of basic dragon feed which was just mushed beans, corn and eggs. And there was three of these wheelbarrows for one dragon. 

"I got her back in" the keeper sighed, tussling the young dragon's horse main of fur "she's just a big dog anyway" 

"She's broke someone's rib!" 

"She got stabbed in the paw, she was upset and acted on impulsive." The other keeper grunted, rubbing the girl's cheeks while she ate "she's just so squishy" 

"Because she eats everything, she's fat" they groaned, tipping the lumpy mixture of dragon feed into the largest trough while Ruby just two buckets, left by the doors so she can pick them up. "How's the big one?" 

"She's fine, just itching to get some exercise" 

"Any problems?" 

"Apart from digging holes, they're fine, we could probably take Ruby to the academy soon" 

"I think we'll have to wait until Yang there is ready for it, I don't think they will take well to being separated" 

"One of the students in the academy has already claimed dibs on this pup." The keeper smiled patting the crimson dragon's shoulder, making her flick her tail slightly "their parents came round yesterday to see how she was. They where pretty nice, gave Ruby some snacks, until Yang stole her away and snuggled" 

"That's good that At least one of them has somewhere to go" the keeper smiled, tipping another Barrow of feed into the trough. "I doubt anyone would want huffy over there" 

"Don't say that! Someone will want her... eventually" the keeper gasped, scratching behind the pup's ears. "It's weird, after the few years I've been looking after dragons this is the first time I've seen a young one" 

"Dragons usually nest at the top of mountains, or in deep caves, their young only leave when they get to a certain age. I don't think this one has a mother, or she did and she got killed" 

"I think Ruby's just lucky to have a big sister nearby, because she's just a softie and she's going to have a good place to go after all this" the keeper smiled, rubbing her hand across this young dragon's back, until she was yet again like normal when people touch her too much, picked up by her sister and dragged into the corner of the room. 


	2. Frosted cat tails.

Blake Belladonna tends to be quite a calm person, but as soon as the news spread that there was two new dragons she pretty much disappeared in a thin Blakey mist and reappeared in front of her headmaster signing the papers for one if them. Which may you ask? Not sure, she didn't read past the word "dragon" when signing. 

Her parents who where a lot more sceptical over what Blake had just committed to meaning that they where the only ones who have seen this dragon, and apparently this dragon's a she, very young, very played, and particularly soft mouthed. 

"Blake I'm telling you I can't believe you just picked a dragon without even meeting it" Weiss Schnee, a good friend of this particular faunus despite her own parents constant complaints that Blake was a bad influence. 

"If i waited someone would have took it and then I wouldn't have a dragon at all" the cat fauna sighed, flicking her ears. 

"If you waited you could have seen that you just signed up to look after a pup, a tiny pup nobody has ever looked after one of them, you could be signing up to look after something that could just keel over in it's sleep" Weiss complained practically jogging to keep up with her friend's fast pace. 

"She's not a newborn, she's been here for a month and has been fine I got a letter from the keepers taking care of her the other day and they said she's fine" the cat faunus groaned swishing her tail "your starting to sound like my dad" 

"Your father is a very respectable man, I would be proud to be him" Weiss huffed crossing her arms

"No that's a bad thing because that means you would be the person who jumped about with my mum and made me" 

"Oh, ew gross I understand now" the white haired woman then decided watching her friend mount her horse. 

"It's not like I don't have enough money to take care of a pup, all I have to do is make her a nest somewhere warm and give her a bucket of sheep milk every day" Blake sighed while Weiss mounted her own horse besides her. 

"She's the only pup ever captured, it makes me wonder how they know to feed her sheep milk" 

"They gave her a selection and she chose her favourite like every other dragon, apparently she has aposable thumbs" 

"Oh that's strange, anyway what are you planning to make her nest out of?" 

"My mum is having a waggon of goose feathers, raw washed wool, and beaten cloth scraps delivered today for her, hay always sets off my allergies and apparently she keeps accidentally setting it on fire and wool is fire proof" 

"A wagon? Are you sure that's enough?" 

"No theres three wagons in total, I just have to mix the stuff up in the nest box my dad made in my room and then it will be ready until she probably outgows it... or maybe not? Some dragons stop growing when they are brought into small spaces." 

"When are you even getting this dragon? You literally clamed ownership of this thing last week" 

"Apparently next Saturday, if she's cooperative, but she's only attacked someone once when they stabbed her in the hand" 

"Stabbed?" 

"There was some puss, she's fine" the faunus huffed, as the two friends trotted along the cobbles stone path. 

"Where are we even going? You just dragged me out of class and said follow me" Weiss asked patting the back of her horse.

"You wanted to meet my dragon didn't you?" Blake asked as her best friend nodded intensely "then we're going to see my new dragon, I need some cannonfodda" 

"Some what?" the white haired teenager asked. 

"She's got like her mother or sister with her who's apparently really protective, you'll be fine... probably" 

"Probably? The last time you said that I almost whent blind!" Weiss screeched 

"Only in one eye" Blake scoffed as the building they where looking for came into view. 

* * *

"She was nice" Weiss decided, dismounting her horse outside her best friend's house. 

"She was particularly nice, didn't have to slobber all over me but I liked her" Blake decided, teathering the horses outside the house. "Come on, you did agree to help" 

"I regret it" Weiss groane trudging through the door, watching Blake struggle to wash off the slimy annoyance which is dragon slobber. 

"Why is it so gooy?" The cat faunus groaned as it slothed off like a second skin

"You shouldn't wash it off actually, it stops parasites" Weiss then said as globs of congealed slobber blobbed onto the floor. 

"I'm not a dragon I don't need to be covered in slime" she huffed, scraping off more of this thick slime. "You didn't get slobbered on" Blake groaned. 

"That's because that thing hated me! She growled and slapped me!" Weiss growled showing her friend the angry red mark on her cheek. "She was all cute and nice for the first two minutes before she decided to hate me" 

"She gifted me her magic slobber, she was pretty nice, she also gave me this bone that I hope isn't human" the cat said putting down this huge leg bone on a table. "Apparently it's her favourite toy" she said accented by the teeth marks. 

"She whacked me with it like a club!" Weiss shouted. 

"She was playing, she's been cooped up inside for a while" the cat sighed "she was just a bit rough but she's a dragon, not all of those things would roll about and like to give kisses" 

"She could grow and kill you, dragons are dangerous and nobody knows how dangerous she could be" 

"Could, she's my dragon and I'll raise her to be a good dragon. Your like the only person who sees a problem with with this" the cat groaned. 

"So I'm the only one being rational, she attacked me and she could do it to you" 

"She loved me, she gave me her favourite toy, and as I've said, magic slobber" Blake said motioning to the puddle of silver glowing slime that globbed together Into a tiny unicorn that reared up on it's back legs, sparkling in the sun like it was made out of glitter before running into a wall and turning back into a puddle. "Not all dragons give you magic slobber" 

"Fine maybe she wont kill you, but she could hurt someone" Weiss groaned 

"All dragons could hurt someone, she was just a little excitable" Blake sighed leading her friend up into her room, where there was this huge sectioned off area with piles of white fluffy materials in this sort of box. "Just help me spread this out" 

"Never mind a dragon I'll sleep on this" Weiss sighed happily falling into a pile. 

"I know, she'll love it" the cat smiled shifting the furry concoction around, filling the tray until practically bursting. Finishing it off by sprinkling tufts of sparkling golden fleece across the top "dragon fur, it's her sisters" 

"I thought you whent hunting for legendary sheep" Weiss sighed. 

"If I did that I would literally go around the city waving a flag saying I found the golden sheep, but no just dragon fur" 

"Are you positive it isn't gold?" Weiss asked holding a strand up to the light. 

"Yup, it's definitely not a metal, but it doesn't burn" Blake sighed, falling into her dragon's bed being enveloped by the warm fluffy bedding "I see what you mean now, this Is almost as comfortable as my own bed" the cat purred. 

"Which means we did a good job" the schnee smirked "do you think I should get a dragon?" 

"Of course, dragons are awesome and they are probably going to outlive us, unless you manage what king Ozpin did" 

"He befriended his dragon so well he was gifted immortality by it, which is why he's our king because he's older then us and won't die short of being decapitated" 

"He's our king because he has a dragon, not because he's immortal" Blake corrected "and befriended is the wrong word, it's the reason why the married couple in the bakery are both male. And technically we could be lovers" 

"Yes thank you for that gross image... I mean you and i as a couple would be gross not the fact we're both girls" Weiss scrambled to correct 

"Thanks" Blake huffed monotonouly "basically our king fell in love will a bull dragon somehow got boned and now is immortal because of magic genitalia" 

"Everything has to be magical with dragons doesn't it?" Weiss asked with a huff. 

"They are winged fire breathing lizards that can spit out unicorns and turn mushrooms into gnomes, yes Weiss I think they are just a little bit magical" 

"No need to be sarcastic I was just expressing an opinion" the white haired human said meekly. 

"Well your opinion was wrong and you need to exept that" the faunus responded not meaning her words to be taken seriously "just be glad we don't hunt dragons like the other kingdoms otherwise we would be... not talking so freely" 

"I understand my mother took a trip to Vaco last summer and she was forced to sleep on the floor and was only given a rock as a pillow" Weiss said with a upturned nose. 

"It's awesome to live in Vale, king Ozpin is amazing, we have tea with him once a week" 

"Lucky" Weiss grumbled. 

"He said that next week, he wants to meet Ruby, talk to her about dragon stuff, introduce her to his dragon, so hopefully they can be friends so she doesn't feel... dispowered? Lonely? Surrounded by things she doesn't understand? So he can help her feel less overwhelmed by all this, and understand what's happening." Blake sighed, laying back in the box of furry bedding. 

"You know, I'll like to be a dragon, I think it would be fun. Flying around all day, no responsibilities, no violin practice, just laying about eating, sleeping, I bet it will be fun" Weiss then said. 

"I wouldn't, since like forever dragons have been killed for just existing and looking kinda scary. There's dragons that we walk past to get to school who bear the scars from when this city used to be a dragon nest. They can live forever if they don't get killed, they hide for like the first hundred years of their life, my new dragon is estimated to be older then me. She's probably twenty years old but they grow so slow she could still fit into an egg with a little squeezing" the cat faunus groaned accented with her tail flicks "dragons are so much... just more then us that the concept of time itself is just stupid, they can live forever so they would have to count forever. The live every day as it comes until man comes and chops their head off" 

"You know that that's deep" Weiss then decided "dragons do know the concept of sickness, there isn't a lot because when they are young they can die from like anything because they're basically babies" 

"Baby dragons, now that's adorable, do you think they have teeth?" 

"Your dragon's a Baby ask her" 

"But she's like the dragon equivalent of a toddler, she already has teeth... but they are really dull and basically nubs"

"Ok that is actually adorable" 

"And her horns are really short too" that commented made the two teenagers coo at a dragon that wasn't even there but was sneezing up a storm during her slobbery bath. "They were like these little two gray spikes" 

"And her nose was so soft" 

"Her paws where so small"

"And her fur was so fluffy" 

This continued for several hours, as a girl I can confirm that we do not squeal about this kind of stuff normally unless your normal. But this is a fanfiction and nothing is normal in one of those, and nobody normal is reading one, especially Dragon au. 

* * *

Ruby, was not prepared for today at all, she knew it was coming, her keepers told her it was coming, and now it's came and she wants this day to be weeks away. 

Her sister is asleep while it happens, the young dragon had a muzzle pushed over her mouth and a chain slipped around her neck and they lead her out of the pen. The young dragon whimpering the whole time, trying to scratch her way back to her sister but they rigged the chain up to about three horses dragging her in the opposite direction. "Come on Ruby, I know you don't like it but it will be ok" 

The young dragon whined at the keepers until one of them draped a towel over her head, rubbing her forehead until the crimson dragon turned around and walked with them. Still unhappy, but the towel was comforting for some reason. "There we go, I'm sorry i know your upset" a keeper sighed ruffling the girl's fur. 

"You'll be ok, just a little bit further, then you can have a nice lay down, some food and a drink" another keeper smiled, rubbing the dragon's scaly back, until they reached a wagon. Ruby did try her best, hopping up with just her front half and getting stuck, scratching the ledge with her back legs trying to manoeuvre her barrel like body onto the cart.

But after a few minutes of watching this dragon struggle the four keepers groaned and had to crowd around the dragon, splitting off to hold her tail, back legs and one to push as they all ganged together to hall the particularly plump dragon onto the wagon. "There we go, good girl" one keeper huffed after losing their breath, patting the crimson dragon's side. 

"Water and food as promised" another groaned, pushing a bucket of water in front of the dragon and dropping a dead chicken on the bedding aswell "good dragon" they praised, moving the towel off the dragon's face, making her huff. 

"She liked to be blinded" another keeper argued while the dragon started to pluck her snack. 

"Just get her out of here, her new owner is waiting for her" another keeper sighed, piling on a bundle of what the dragon had been left hidden under the bedding, mainly bones but some other things that could be classified as possessions. 

Last but not least was a blanket thrown over the dragon, pinned down a bit so it doesn't fall off. The keepers all came around and rubbed the young dragon's nose, saying their goodbyes to her, signalling for the cart to start it's one hour long journey though the city. 

Ruby just sat about eating her food like a good dragon, licking up her water, playing with straw trying to weave it into interesting shapes, stealing the hats of passerbys and pitting them on someone else and then watching the drama ensue, and her favourite has been playing with the driver's tail,dipping it in her water bucket and using it like a paintbrush. 

Really she was bored without Yang, or any of her normal stimulation, she was an intelligent dragon... apparently, and doing nothing, with nothing to do was like a new kind of cruel and unusual torture. So much so Ruby sat about slapping her tail against the bed of the cart, drawing attention to her and the two poor horses who had to transport her pudgy body. 

* * *

"Should I be here... or not?" Weiss said watching the cart be dragged along by two struggling horses. 

"Nonsense, your basically family Weiss" Blake's father a large bearly man that towered above everyone chuckled, patting the small white haired girl on the back. 

"No I mean, Ruby really doesn't like me, she's growled and spit and tried to eat my foot on numerous occasions, I don't want to be malled" 

"In that case I think you should go inside for a little while" Blake's father then decided, pushing the white haired girl though the door of his house. 

"I don't understand how she thinks Ruby hates her, Ruby's just the sweetest" Blake commented, while the tired horses groaned to a stop, panting and huffing up a storm as they practically dripped sweat on their spindly trembling legs. 

"One dragon" the driver groaned, hopping down from his seat and dropping the gate to allow the young dragon to jump out with the same grace as a cheese wheel rolling down a hill. The dragon did just crash face first into the floor, flopping over her head and splatting on the floor, turtling on her back. "She's very fat" the driver huffed, pushing the dragon over watching her shake off a disturbing amount of dust, before standing up properly "she's got this little lumpy bit on her paw here, just try not to touch it that much otherwise she screams" the diver sighed, showing the lumpy bit with is actually just a scar that had new scales growing over. 

Blake smiled, watching her new dragon sniff about the path to their house. "Ruby" she called getting the young Dragon's attention, watching it plod over snuffling at her hand, obviously looking for food. Very surprised when Blake pulled off her muzzle dropping it on the floor and massaging her nose. "There you go, that must be so much better" she smiled. 

Ruby herself, spent around two minutes staring at her new master and owner almost completely unaware of what was going on and was particularly confused by the whole situation. She huffed, slapping her tail against the ground a ultimate sign between all dragons of frustration, boredom, and general confusion. The faunus all involved in this situation Of course didn't understand this and the tail slapping whent unsignifed.

In truth she could have took the muzzle off any time she wanted, she could grab anything she wanted and was praised by those who watched her eat In a civilised manner. So a round stretchy leather ring around her mouth that did little but stop the flames she couldn't produce, didn't give her much of a reason to remove it. But her presence alone seems to be making someone's day which did make her feel a bit weird watching this cat faunus jump about like a hatching. 

"Dragon's don't tend to have possessions but she has being digging holes and burying things which we dug up because they might be important to her" the diver said passing the large bearly man a bundle of bone like objects. "She likes to steal things, and play with them, she's... particularly intelligent, usually she gives them back but she will keep things she likes" 

Now Ruby was incredibly interested, as he said dragons don't tend to have possessions, but they do have things... the same way a dog would have their favourite chew toy or a cat their favourite sleeping spot. Ruby was more like a dog in mertal possessions , she enjoyed chewing bones because they comforted her jaw and stored the ones she didn't finish, her sister was more like a cat in the sense, she preferred to curl up in the corner of things, until settling for a favourite corner and sleeping there every night with Ruby cuddled up in her arms. "This is just bones" Blake's father said. 

"She likes bones, she cracks them open and sucks out the marrow" the driver said while ther large faunus looked into the bag of animal bones, sure there was other things, but they were hardly notable, things like a tooth brush, claw clippers, a large metal file, a single paintbrush, Other stuff... 

"Well thank you for delivering her, we'll take good care of her" the large faunus commented a large kinda goofy smile on his face while he watched his daughter bounce around the dragon excitedly. 

"I hope you will" the driver commented, walking the much more relaxed horses back towards the stables. 

"She's beautiful" Blaks practically squealed, tearing up in delight, wrapping her arms around the dragon's neck, forgetting she's a dragon for a few minutes. 

"No more saying that your bored anymore" Blake's father gruffed, patting the dragon on the head, chuckling when the small thing nuzzled against his side. The dragon herself wasn't particularly bothered about being hugged, it was comfortable, and the younger cat's ears where fluffy. 

"She's so squishy" Blake commented making the young dragon give her an offended look. 

"And she can also understand you" Blake's father gruffed, grabbing the dragon by the horn and dragging her off his daughter. "Just make sure you look after her, give her space, she's a dragon she can kill you if she wants to don't give her a reason to" 

"Ok Dad" Blake grumbled, laughing when the young dragon licked the underside of her chin. "But she likes hugs" 

"She's a dragon" the gruff man declared, sighing in slight defeat as the dragon wrapped her stubby arms around his daughter, mainly so she could play with the faunus' ears. 

"She's a dragon who likes hugs" Blake smirked as victor not bothered at all by the dragon playing with her ears. "Good dragon" she praised scratching behind the young dragon's ear, watching her start to rapidly thump her leg against the ground. 

Ruby was definitely confused, but the pets were well appreciated. 


	3. That one werid uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started back up for me, and since I'm starting my A-levels this year my work will unfortunately take a curve in production speed. Aka how I was supposed to get this chapter out 2 weeks ago... and didn't.

The king of Vale, despite what many people may think, he isn't ageing and he hasn't aged since he met his dragon, a large almost serpentine dragon with a black feathery lion's main. This dragon was ancient, over 10,000 years old if that was any indication and who had been called many different things over the centuries, and heres some of the highlights. "Flying demon", "Satan on earth" And finally "Ah it has my leg". Though this particular bull does actually have a name, called Qrow by most, affectionately called Uncle by his two nieces, and feather butt by his husband. 

A husband who even though has only met his life partner's two precious nieces a total of five times has somehow with some weird logic has been adopted into a family of dragons. 

"Oh yes I know, it's me, i know" the silver haired king chuckled practically rolling on the floor, being mauled by a crimson dragon who was particularly happy about seeing him. Until he decided to push her head away "Your very lovely but your breath stinks" 

"Apologies, we just gave her, her breakfast which was salted fish" the head guard which was the biggest cat in the room. 

"Ah that explains why I could smell sea bass" he smiled, rubbing the young dragon's head until she purred, nuzzling against his legs until waddling over to Blake, who had the remainder of her breakfast. 

"Good dragon" the young cat fauna smiled, rubbing the dragon's cheek while feeding her said salted fish. 

"A Very good dragon" the king smiled ruffling the young dragon's fluffy head of hair, watching her restart crunching on her pre gutted fish thanks to Blake's mother. 

And while Ruby has only been in the Belladonna household for as little as just a week she has started to enjoy being inside. Even though she's been stuck inside for more then a month, she still likes the change of scenery and the fact she has multiple windows.

Well that and the fact Blake has taken to spending most of her time with her arms wrapped around Ruby's neck. Everyone was pretty sure it was because she was in shock about the fact she finally has a dragon. and Ruby was just welcome to the warmth. 

"Im Sorry to say but Qrow couldn't join in the event of a horse being thrown through the window and one of his horns fell off when it smacked him in the face" the king of vale informed taking a seat in one of the many chairs littered around the fire place. "He will probably be round later when he is able to walk in a straight line." 

"Yes we had a similar flying horse situation earlier this week ourself, but instead it consisted of a horned horse smashing through the window at some unholy time in the morning" the largest cat growled with a pointed glare at Ruby and her magical slobber, the dragon herself just gave him a lazy snort, flicking her donkey like ear. 

"I never really understood how dragons did that little magic trick but I do know that this little missy there can talk. And you my dear friend are scaring her into muteness" the king said with a glare towards the large cat faunus making him grumble slightly. 

"She's older then Blake, I doubt I'm scaring her" he huffed in a particularly childish manner. 

"Unless Blake has suddenly become a child again I doubt she is, Ruby is only fifteen years old, she's absolutely terrified" he said still glaring at his guard, the dragon herself, seemed to glue herself closer to Blake, for numerous reasons which surprisingly only two of them involved food. "Has she even been outside?" 

"She's a dragon, it's not like you could walk her like a dog she could kill someone!" 

"She's not even a century old, and Ruby's one of the sweetest Dragon's I've met, she wouldn't hurt anyone, Atleast not intentionally" 

"She has a blade on her tail, she could decapitate someone without knowing, intentionally or not she's a dragon the size of a horse" 

"I'm not talking about walking her down to the market I'm talking about letting her run around In your field, she's a dragon not a house cat" 

"We have three horses she could kill them! In no way can I afford to replace them" 

"I can almost guarantee she won't kill your horses, maybe a small dog but not a horse" 

"The Schnees next door have dogs" 

"Yes, fifty hunting dog, they have more chance to kill her then her to kill one of them, she's a pup her teeth aren't sharp, her claws aren't fierce, she can't even fly, and I'm not even sure she can produce a flame." 

"Fine then" he huffed practically kicking the dragon outside, making his daughter gasp with the audacity of watching her dragon be shoved outside. 

Ruby though wasn't particularly bothered, she sniffed the ground, did some dragon stuff, rolled about on the grass, ate some grass, sniffed the disinterest horses, found some dogs, found said dogs scary, stumbled around with a bucket on her head, ate a few things off the floor, spat out said half chewed things, did some more private dragon stuff, and then just splatted on the grass, fast asleep. 

"Told you she wouldn't eat your horses" the silver haired king said with a smug face watching the two female cat faunus creap out and spread a blanket over the napping dragon. 

"I'm going to get an earful from mr Schnee tomorrow about his dogs being bothered... again" he grumbled watching the dragon snoozing the day away. It was easy to say that Girha Belladonna was still particularly frustrated with his daughter's choice. Ruby was a poor excuse for a dragon in his eyes, mainly because he didn't see the point of having an animal that isn't worked. 

Sure he was glad that it cheered up his normally depressed daughter, and occupied her time. But it is still a beast that costs way more money to keep alive then it actually produces, which is none, he needs his horse for work, his wife needs her horse for work aswell and Blake needs her horse for chores and school. But this Dragon has no need, she can't even be left alone in the house meaning his wife had to stop working just to take care of this reptile and to make sure she didn't... accidentally stab herself with a knife. 

"I think I made a mistake" the cat fauna groaned rubbing his face in regret. "I don't think I can afford to keep this dragon for more then a year, the amount of meat it takes just to feed her costs more then a small pony" 

"She's going to live for a long time, she will probably outlive the kingdom entirely, but Dragons have a memory that lasts forever. One day probably when you're dead the succession of your blood line will depend on that pup." The king said with a soft smile, chuckling when said dragon, grabbed Blake's tail and dragged the cat fauna into a sleepy hug. 

"But you know, they're dragons, sure they could kill you, and yes they might hurt you. But it's how you treat them and how you appreciate them depends on whether if they decide to hurt you or not. You wouldn't push Qrow around, not out of fear but respect, she's just a bit smaller but she is his niece" he said patting his guard's shoulder, giving him something to think about. 

* * *

"Alright dragon, let's go for a walk" Ghira gruffed, standing over the crimson dragon holding a bundle of leather making her look at him confused. 

Next ten minutes consisted of this cat fauna wrestling the dragon like she was a big crimson crocodile, somehow managing to get the holster around her head finishing by Pulling her fluffy forloc free of the leather strap. 

"Ghira where are you going with that dragon?" Kali Belladonna asked with a flick of her ears making her husband pause. 

"Nowhere dangerous" he decided rubbing the dragon's head, watching as his daughter pulled her boots on getting ready for a possible adventure, or Atleast a small quest depending on who you ask. "Come on" he said with a commanding voice, pulling the dragon's teather and leading her outside for his daughter to come stumbling through the door, still not fully awake in the early hours of the morning. 

"Where are we really going?" Blake asked just as the trio left the house. 

"To the blacksmith" he huffed, pulling the dragon along, making sure she doesn't eat discarded goat bladders or any of the other gross and unclean things laying in the middle of the road. "We're going to get Ruby a saddle" 

"why would I need to come with you to get Ruby a saddle?" Blake asked confused. 

"Because it's going to be your saddle, so you should be there to make sure it's to fit" he smiled looking at the pure joy on his daughter's face at the prospectus of being able to ride a dragon for the first time. 

"Can we have fish for lunch?" Blake asked as Ruby made a happy noise in agreement, nuzzling against the smaller cat faunus' .... everything.

"I suppose" he grumbled, glad he had a friend who was also a fisherman and would hopefully share some catch, or a dragon's share. Walking onto the main market street, many people where scared of Ruby, and Ruby was just confused, none of the vendors even complained when she stole some of their produce. 

Sure the two cats knew about this but they much preferred the dragon to eat the safe, clean food even if it was stealing and not the scraps on the floor dogs eat to end themselves. And luckily it didn't take them long to reach the blacksmith, the blacksmith who just sat about smoking his pipe, kicked by on his work bench littered with leather scraps and little bits of metal that could vaguely be identified. 

"Ah! Ghira!" He chuckled holding out his furry clawed hand, one that was shook with hearty strength that felt like it caused an earthquake with the impact of two palms. "I see you brought your young dragon! A little cow like her should do perfectly for what your planning for" he chuckled making Ruby huff a little, wriggling against the large cat faunus' grip as she was pulled further into the blacksmith's shop. 

"Calm down he's not going to hurt you" Blake sighed, stroking the dragon's horse main of fluffy fur, holding the crimson beast's tail so it doesn't accidentally slice something in half. 

"They're always a little skittish on their firs' fit, but I'm not going t' do ay'thing of the like I do with the bigger guys" he chuckled, bringing them into a rather large room in his workshop. A room almost bare of everything but a Y shaped stand, kinda central, and a table, full of rolls of paper and fabric with a few charcoal pieces strewn in a rather sloppy pile. "She'll be fine, I do this all the time, with horses" 

Ruby was confused until she spent the next hour standing with her head in this Y shaped stand, unable to pull back or move too much, feeling the rather ticklish sensation of someone having a large sheet of paper over her back and drawing on it. 

Next came the four hours she spent having a small blanket on her back while heavier and heavier bits of .... something where fastened onto her. Ruby wouldn't know she can't actually see it or feel it that very well apart from the fact it was relatively heavy and had metal somewhere. Somehow, she didn't see it as an uncomfortable experience, sure she was stuck but Blake was there, and suddenly that made it not so bad. 

"I think I'm just abou' finished, abou' time to test it out!" The blacksmith said with his loud booming voice, indicating the scene change from the horse post in the blacksmith, to outside the blacksmith's shop. 

This is where, Blake, with a little help from her father, parked her riding boot in the stirrup of a dragon, holding on tight to the tang as she swung herself round, her ropey black tail settling into a smooth groove as she parked down on this crimson dragon's back. In a way she didn't find it too dissimilar to riding a horse, apart from the fact she couldn't quite grip with her legs. Ruby herself, found this situation just a little weird, she could bearly identify it was a person sitting on her back, but she was very welcome to strokes that where rubbed in neat circles on her shoulder blades. It just felt a bit odd really to her, waddling alongside the large cat faunus with this cat on her back. 

She supposed she could get used to it, it wasn't that bad, she could even feel Blake's fluffy tail swishing on her butt. "Good girl Ruby" she muttered with some kind of awe in her voice while she rubbed the dragon's ears. 

"she's a beautiful dragon" tukson smiled, patting the crimson dragon's shoulder, chuckling when she pushed his arm about with her nubby horns, trying to show she was frustrated at him but it was unsuccessful and just made him laugh. 

Ruby didn't feel very empowered by what was happening, she was a dragon, being ridden like a horse, tugged along like a dog and being laughed at like a stupid cat. She couldn't even open her mouth to say anything, not like she would like to talk to these humans. 

Well humans and beast mans. 

Strangely Blake was probably the best thing out of this situation, she was rubbing, reassuring, muttering to, and stroking the young dragon, swelling the dragon with praise. Ruby just shuffled her leathery wings about, resting her head back so she could make dragonish purrs to the cat faunus' stroking her. "Come on, let's just walk for a bit, we can go explore" the young cat smiled, watching her distracted farther laugh and chat with the blacksmith. 

Ruby licked her rider's hand before plodding down the street disappearing from the two male faunus' views in the process. 

* * *

"Good dragon" Blake muttered, patting the dragon's neck, leaning against the dragon's side, munching on her crepe while her dragon liked some cream up from a bowl. "I think my school will love you" she decided, rubbing the smooth scales her dragon possessed. "I know you don't like Weiss, I think that's because you don't like her dogs" Ruby whined at that, she really didn't like those dogs. 

"Don't worry those dogs won't be with her. And even if they are I will make sure they won't touch you" she muttered, nuzzling against the dragon's head, smiling happily when the dragon nuzzled back. "Your just a big marshmallow aren't you?" She muttered, scratching the chin of this beast before it stole her crepe. 

Blake just sighed, watching her dragon munching on her snack, not even going to attempt to wrestle it back. "Little thief" she sighed, leaning back into the warmth of the smooth scales that laddered the young dragon's stomach. Her hand slowly shifting through the fluff that this dragon possessed, it was a nice day in Blake's eyes, sure it was a little cloudy but that ment the sun wasn't too bright on her sensitive eyes, She also wasn't quite sure if those where birds or dragons. 

"Hot" a high pitched yet somehow grumbly voice said, just as Ruby rolled onto her back exposing her soft white underbelly. Leaving blake to lay on the ground wondering where that voice came from, it kinda reminded her of Weiss, but of Weiss was here nobody would be complaining about it being hot. 

"It is hot" she just agreeded, hoping the person she was talking to replies, and not that she's just talking to herself. 

"Too hot" they grumbled, just as Ruby got up, drooping like a wilting plant, waddling over to the closest tree and laying back down with her head in her chubby paws. 

Now Blake just felt stupid, of course it was Ruby, she was the only one around, she must have calmed down from being terrified of her father. "Good dragon" the cat faunus smiled, watching it watch her with those glistening silver eyes. 

"Don't call me dragon, I have a name" she mumbled, flicking her donkey like ear, peacefully resting on the flattened out grass. 

"You don't have to be so rude" Blake mumbled, flicking her cat tail "I was praising you" 

"Yes but my name is Ruby." The crimson dragon grumbled slapping her tail a little until rolling onto her back. "You wouldn't like it if I called you a beast man" 

"Faunus" Blake corrected flicking her ear slightly "I didn't know you found it so offensive to call you a dragon" 

"Yang said there are lots of dragons, and the only way you can tell them apart is by their name" she muttered "uncle gave me my name, I like it when people use it" 

"Ok Ruby" Blake smirked before she got confused "didn't your mother name you?" 

"My what?" 

"Mother, like my mother she gave me my name, you know she looks just like me" 

"Like uncle? But he doesn't look anything like me" 

"Not like your uncle, the dragon that... birthed? Hatched your egg" 

"So like uncle!" Ruby chirped, wagging her tail slightly "uncle's the best!" 

Blake just groaned watching her dragon lay about happily thinking about her uncle. "I suppose if it makes you happy" she just decided. 

"I want to see uncle" the crimson dragon sighed, wilting once again not because of the heat this time. "I want to see Yang too, I didn't even get to say goodbye" she whimpered, nuzzling against Blake when she rubbed the dragon's cheeks. 

"I don't know where your uncle is but I can take you to your sister... but we can't stay" the faunus sighed obviously trying to cheer the young dragon up. "Would you like to go see your sister?" 

"Of course I do!" Ruby shouted, jumping up with more energy then she's had all day waiting only a moment for Blake to mount on her back before she was off, leaving clouds of rose petals behind her while she galloped through the streets following Blake's directions to the letter while her rider hung on tightly. 

* * *

Dull lavender eyes, slowly flickering flames, cold metal floor. Those where the only thing that consisted in Yang's world right now, as soon as Ruby went the hay was taken away, the lamps where turned off, and she wasn't brought nearly as much food. She was frustrated, she tried to burn the last person who entered the pen but all that did was leave her with no water. 

"Hey big girl" one of the only visitors she got said, knocking against the bars as she slipped past, she was slow, she worked towards the dragon, carefully approaching before rubbing the golden dragon's snout. Her white hair fluttered slightly when the dragon huffed, she just looked into those baby blue eyes with her dull lavender until she stood, her legs shook slightly from inactivity, her muscles ached as she nudged this human out of the pen. "I know I'm sorry" they muttered rubbing her nose through the bars. 

"You miss your sister don't you?" They asked as the dragon grumbled in agreement, curling her rather fluffy tail around herself but remained relatively pressed up against the bars so the human could continue rubbing. But as soon as the echo of the door on the far end of the corridor sounded the dragon was up, curled up in her corner glaring at the corner of the pen where this new arrival would appear from. 

"Weiss? What are you doing here?" This cat faunus asked, gripping onto the lead rope of a wiggling Ruby who desperately wanted to just see her sister. 

"Talking to her, she's lonely" the human sighed laughing slightly at the wiggling dragon that squealed, alerting her sister immediately, standing up and slamming her large golden head against the bars trying to squeeze past. Ruby just wiggled over, still being held back but Blake didn't have super strength so the lead rope ended up tied to a bar. 

"I don't want her to go too far in" Blake explained watching the two dragons desperately nuzzle against each other, until Yang attempted to grab the young Dragon and pull her deeper onto the pen. 

Luckily Ruby screamed before her head got popped off, and then started the half an hour the two dragons spent apologising, which had lots of licking. "Ruby actually started talking today, we just went to get some sweets and she started to talk' 

"Didn't you say that the king said your father was terrifying to Ruby?"

"Oh she's still terrified but we weren't with him, she was like a big marshmallow" 

"She is adorable" Weiss agreed watching the small dragon rest up against her sister's face. "Has she bit anyone?"

"No, just scared your dogs, and chased the horses" 

"That explains why they where barking!" Weiss shouted, watching the two dragons nuzzle up against each other. "I though it was a coyote again, they always go mad when one of them brakes into the feild" 

"Yeah, and when one of them killed one if our horses, dad was not happy what so ever" 

"We bought you a new horse! You can't still be angry about that" 

"Sparkles was the first foal we reared! She got ripped up by a load of dogs because your dad forgot to feed them" 

"Well we'll make sure we feed them so they don't go after Ruby" Weiss huffed, putting her nose up in a defiant way. 

"I don't think that's much of a problem, Ruby likes the fire place, she spends most of the day sleeping and not to mention that I have to bribe her to get out of bed. She also hates the rain, you could leave the door open and it takes my dad having to push her out for her to go do her business" Blake sighed "and don't get me started at how hard it is to get her to go out when the grass is only slightly wet" 

"She's a little puppy, she probably likes being warm, and Vale isn't the warmest place this time of year" 

"What time of year is it warm?" 

"Like two weeks a year, sometimes in winter sometimes in Summer, Vale weather doesn't seem to care. But she's a cold blooded reptile she's more sensitive to the weather then we are" 

"She's pretty warm for a cold blooded reptile" Blake sighed, watching the dragon yawn nuzzling up to her sister. 

"Well they are dragons, everything has to be magical"


	4. The shapey pointy lumpy thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I may or may not have broke my wrist, it's purple and weird so that's a thing. Don't worry, it's been purple and weird before.

"School" Ruby didn't really understand it but by what she currently has understood from watching Blake drag around a waggon of books sit though watching a potbellyied man talk about how he killed a wolf that one time, she understandably deduced it was some kind of weird torture device for man pups that aren't smart enough. "Come on Ruby" Blake yawned looking at the young dragon like a bear that had been woken prematurely from hibernation. 

Which does lead to Blake snuggled up to her dragon copying what was chalked on the slate wall. 

Ruby herself wasn't that bothered by the current situation, she was occupying quite a bit of the floor space in the far corner that she and Blake occupied. Blake had been considerate enough to bring a blanket which was draped over her like she was trying to be hidden away yet was a massive dragon compared to an ant... and some dogs.

To Ruby she was just in a warm room with some small distractions, she's been leaning up against Blake for the last hour and has gained more strokes by the leaning, and that Blake especially likes to have her large ish crimson head in her lap. Whatever this torture device was it definitely wasn't made for dragons, which was good since Ruby got to enjoy naps. 

"Is there even a reason why you have your dragon with you miss Belladonna?" The teacher tiredly asked. 

"My dad said I can't leave her alone, and my mum needs to go to work" was Blake's answer, her hand slowly shifting through her blissful dragon's fluff "Ruby's afraid of them anyway" 

"She reminds me of my own dragon, when I was your age," Port started before going off on one again making some of the class groan and the others cheer, depending on how far they've gotten with the work. 

"See I told you everyone would like you in school" Blake smiled, scratching the side of the dragon's cheek bone, holding the table still while the Dragon shuffled on the wide bench, laying on her side and stretching out slightly with her wings pinned far back. "Yeah good dragon" the cat smirked being glared at by the dragon for calling the dragon a dragon. "I'm only joking Ruby, don't give me that look" she smirked, leaning down to nuzzle her cat ears up against the top of the dragon's head, Satisfied when she nuzzled back. 

Surface to say the bond between this dragon and her rider was strengthening, probably not enough that weather would like but enough that nobody would probably be killed. 

Blake didn't like the fact she had to go to school but she did like the fact she got to bring Ruby. Generally Ruby was a particularly good dragon, even if she tended to not care much for anything apart from her trips to see her sister, food and her naps. It aswell did make Blake's classmates jealous, and envious that the cat faunus got to take basically a horse into class because... reasons. 

It did make them all grumble under their breath about how unfair it was, and to be fair it was pretty unfair, but so far all of Blake's teachers have loved Ruby, Ruby's just... Ruby! Blake loved being with Ruby, she was always so chill around the cat faunus, she can be energetic when she wants to be, and loves to prance about and chase things, but she's such a cuddle bug which Blake enjoyed more then anything. 

"And that's the end of class" the teacher said looking at the clock leading to Blake struggling to stand up and move her dragon, pushing the crimson dragon until she struggled to her feet for a second until she was up, shaking herself off before Blake grabbed her collar and lead her out of the classroom like she was a mule with Blake's bag on her back. 

"Come on Ruby, it's not that far this time" the cat faunus asked practically dragging the dragon before some of the brutes of the school rushed through the hall, making Ruby rear up in shock, backing up into a door, closing it with her butt on accident leaving her with nowhere to go. 

"Dragon!" One of them shouted scaring Ruby even more, she practically hid behind Blake, mewling with fear. some dragon she was, Ruby thought making Blake sigh, the cat faunus just stuck her head up and stood her ground as the gaggle of boys stayed for two minutes poking and prodding at the closest body parts Ruby couldn't tuck until they got bored and left. 

"Are you ok?" Blake asked, holding her dragon and rubbing her cheeks which made her whine more, nipping the cat fauna jacket and practically dragging her too the closest door to the outside. "You want to go home?" She asked, as the dragon nodded whining more. Blake was more then willing to skip the rest of school to help her dragon's mental state. 

So now both this dragon and cat waddled down the road, happy to go home and catch up on sleep. Ruby was waddling because of a combination of the fact she was technically a toddler, and hence has had very little skilling in the walking department, and also the fact she's just one fat sausage of a dragon. 

Blake was waddling for other reasons, many related to the fact she had cramps in various places not exclusively in her legs but mainly in her legs. The only other reason was because she was still carrying her books and Ruby was nice enough to hold her lunch, while eating all the lettuce out of her salad. 

Though it did surprise Blake's mother when they returned, both of them having a long conversation between the two cats about the dragon, a dragon that raided the kitchen while this argument took place. 

"Ruby! You silly dragon" Blake sighed, pulling on the pup's tail until she stumbled out of the pantry, her stubby paws struggling to operate the steps backwards, emerging from the pantry with a bucket firmly on her head. "You stupid dragon" she sighed grabbing bucket and struggling against the struggling dragon until the dragon struggled away, bashing her head against the walls a few times until Blake recaptured the dragon, pulling the bucket off to see the chubby face of a puppy slurping down a fish. 

"Your lucky your so cute" the cat faunus smiled a bit, pulling the chubby sausage by her collar away from the pantry for Kali to lock it. 

"I could have sworn I locked it" she mumbled, glaring at the crimson girl for a few seconds. 

"I don't think it matters, she knows how to open a lot of things" Blake sighed stroking the dragon's head. 

"She had her head in a bucket just two minutes ago" the other cat faunus deadpanned. 

"She's like two for a dragon! she's learning" Blake defended, hugging the neck of the dragon, making the rather fluffy yet scaly thing purr under the attention, nuzzling into the cat faunus with a particularly happy expression. "She helped me with my homework! She's pretty smart" 

"She can't even talk" Blake's mother reasoned, watching the dragon shuffle for a second. "Even if she could, she can't write" 

"I can talk" Ruby mumbled, head head firmly lodged in Blake's chest, blocking her view which fortunately gave her some courage. "I just don't like to" 

"See? I told you" Blake said smugly, holding onto the dragon's head as she attempted to hide. 

"You expect me not to unlock the door when you show me where the keys are and how to use them" Ruby mumbled, wrapping her tail around herself slightly. 

"See? Smart dragon" Blake smiled, rubbing the dragon's cheeks nuzzling into the fluffy plume of hair on top of the dragon's head. "Yes your a lovely dragon" she cooed enjoying the squeaking the dragon made every few seconds. "I'm going to take her down to the stream and give her a bath" 

"Take the horse aswell, he's looking dreadful" Blake's mother sighed sitting back on her chair and pulling out a newspaper. 

"I will!" Blake chirped, attaching the dragon's lead and pulling her outside to get the horse aswell as soap and other supplies such a oils for the young dragon's scales to try and imitate hydrating dragon slobber so her scales don't dry out and peel off. 

"Those horses are weird" Ruby mumbled in slight frustration while probably the oldest yet roughed up horse trotted next to the stubby dragon. 

"I think horses are just werid in genral" Blake agreed watching the dragon struggle to keep up with her, until they reached the stream, like normal Ruby giggled and jumped forwards splashing in the stream as Blake stripped down and coaxed the weird horse into the water.

"Fish!" Ruby chirped, pouncing on silver flickers that wiggled past her paws, she's never actually caught one, but that doesn't mean she doesn't try, and it was particularly entertaining anyway. "Why are they so fast?" She asked swiping through the flowing water, bearly grazing one of the silver flickers. 

"Because they're very strong, and can swim quickly" Blake said, bringing the horse down to lay down in the water. "Try throw them into the forest" the cat said kicking the water and sending one of the many fish onto the shore where it flopped about for a bit until Ruby jumped it and devoured. "See like that, they can't get away when they're out of the water" 

"Ah!" Ruby squeaked, galloping about swishing her tail about and flicking some of the fish onto the shore, making Ruby squeal like a happy child.

Blake just smirked while she scrubbed the horse, being splashed occasionally when Ruby dashed passed, her tail whipping around with her movement. "Careful Ruby, you have a blade on your tail" she chuckled watching the puppy slow down a bit, shaking off a whole tone of water until she started digging. 

"The rocks are so smooth!" Ruby chirped, using her paws to pick up some of the round black rocks, bringing them up to her soft nose and sniffing them slightly. 

"It's because the water wears it down" Blake smirked, watching the dragon sit down in the water with a relatively large splash, starting to pick up rocks and rub them in her paws, stroking off mud and other sediment. "You could put a few by the bag and we'll take them home" 

"Ooo" Ruby said, slotting the two black rocks into her mouth before she galloped over to the bag, depositing them in a pile, repeating this a few times until she just ended up stacking them as best she could.

"I said a few not a whole mountain" the cat faunus sighed watching the dragon plod over. 

"But I like them, they're weird, look at this one" Ruby chirped showing Blake what she had found, Blake who slapped the 'rock' out of the dragon's paw in disgust, watching it disintegrat into a flaky brown mess. "Oh it was mud, it felt squishy" 

"Rocks aren't squishy" Blake shivered , washing her hands off in the water while the horse may or may not be dead. " your turn, come lay down" 

"I don't understand why Yang can't wash me" Ruby huffed, flopping down into the river bed, being manipulated by Blake as she was washed.

"I don't understand why you have wings but you can't fly" Blake said pulling out one of the crimson wings that where the size of her, she didn't really do much with them apart from massage the joint between the two wings, making the dragon purr in relaxation. 

"I'm working on it alright! It's not my fault I'm... fat" 

"Your not fat! Your just a bit chubby, it's baby fat" Blake reassured rubbing the dragon's skin in smooth circles, rubbing in the werid mixture of oil. "Isn't that your uncle king?" Blake asked looking up at the dark shadow that blocked out the sun briefly. 

"No that's my uncle uncle!" Ruby chirped squeaking up into the sky making the dark dragon look down into the forest, roaring loudly before swooping down. 

"How many dragons do you know?" Blake asked scrambling to get a towel to cover her naked body. 

"Three!" Ruby chirped jumping up on her back legs, trying to reach the dark shape that descended from the sky. "Uncle!" She squealed holding her paws up to the sky being engulfed in a chuckling mess of wings and tail of this dark dragon. 

"Ruby" this gruff voice purred sweetly, coming to rest in the stream himself, this bull was massive, even one of his paws was just a bit bigger then Ruby, even so he was particularly gentle with the pup, Something Blake was glad about. "What are you doing here little pup?"

"Blake's giving me a bath" Ruby chirped nuzzling into her uncle, making him chuckle again, laying down slightly to clean the young dragon's ears, making her whine more then anything. 

"Good, you need one" he decided, with a rather playful tone a smile plastered on his face while he poked and prodded around the young dragon, making sure she was in good health. 

"Nice to see you Qrow... again" Blake said smiling slightly making the dragon give her a slight dragonish smile aswell. 

"And you Blake" he rumbled, cooing to the pup that clambered around and on his head/ curly horns. "Aren't you such a sweet girl Ruby" he cooed licking the pup's fluffy head of hair. 

"Stap uncle! It tickles" the crimson dragon giggled being poked by the great black snout of her uncle. 

"Good, you little puppy" he sighed licking her face again "I have to go, you stay safe" he smiled, nuzzling the pup one final time until he flung himself into the sky, blowing Ruby into a tree making her squeak. 

"Uncle is so cool, he can do whatever he wants" Ruby said in awe, watching the dark dragon blast off at high velocity, leaving the flightless dragon to wrestle out of the tree. 

"Which uncle?" Blake asked picking leaves and branches out of the dragon's fur. 

"Both, though I don't think one of them can fly" she said, tapping her chin with her paw, until she looked at the cat faunus with wonder.

"No Ruby humans don't have wings" the cat faunus said, swishing her long cat tail a few times. 

"But you have a tail" the dragon said, bounding over to feel the faunus' tail, a tail that was soaked through bare in mind but it was still an interesting feel for the dragon. 

"that's because I'm a faunus Ruby, we have tails and ears and other... things" Blake sighed 

"So you could have wings!" The dragon chirped making her partner pause... thinking intensely about that answer.

"No I'm a cat, cats can't fly" 

"No your Blake" Ruby said with a tilted head highly confused about that comment, sniffing the faunus' ears to make sure she was actually Blake yet was confused when she didn't smell Blake. "Unless... your not Blake?" She asked in fear, backing up away from the faunus. 

"No no no, I am Blake, see? Ears, tail, I smell like Blake" she said, running up to the dragon pressing her hand against the dragon's nose, rubbing it gently. "It's ok I won't hurt you, I was just telling you what I was" she smiled slightly, nuzzling into the dragon's head, rubbing the dragon's ears, and stroking the fluffy tuft of hair the dragon possessed. 

"But you don't smell like Blake" Ruby whined, whimpering slightly as the faunus just cooed a bit. 

"I know, but you don't smell like Ruby either, but you look like Ruby, so I know your Ruby, and I look like Blake so..."

"You are Blake" she decided, relaxing slightly into the faunus' touch enjoying her pets "then what's a cat?" 

"This is going to be hard to explain" Blake groaned pressing her head against the dragon's as she contemplated her life choices, and also how to explain what a cat is to someone who's either never seen a cat or even understands what a cat is.

* * *

"We're back!" Blake called, being pushed into the house by a rather distracted dragon, "and the horse died" 

"What!?" Blake's father shouted while Blake's mother just nodded in acknowledgement "I've had that horse for 30 years! And now you tell me it's dead!?" 

"Oh calm down Girah, that poor thing should have been put out of it's misery years ago, it was practically dead on it's feet" Kali grumbled "just be glad it died during a bath and not when your riding it, the last thing we need now is you breaking your arms and legs" 

"It was a valiant war horse he had many years left in those bones!" The large cat faunus boomed, making Ruby shrink back. 

"Dad it practically disintegrated the second it hit the water, now shut up your scaring Ruby" Blake sighed, smiling at her dragon as the pup waddled over to a rather disinterested Kali. 

"Atleast tell me you brought me something off him" Girah asked his daughter, watching her rummage in her bag. 

"His bridal, and this shoe, you can go to the stream if you want to see it's corps" she said passing the items off to her dad, making him rather quickly yet with no elegance at all pull on his shoes and rush off to the stream to pay respect until the wild dogs come. 

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to shoot that horse for, it was suffering so much but he refused to let it go" Kali sighed, smiling at the dragon that nuzzled against her leg in greeting. 

"Ruby also found a present, but this one is more pleasant then dead horse" Blake said, nudging the crimson dragon as she deposited this black ball of fur onto Kail's lap. 

The cat faunus just cooed lifting up this floppy black thing and cradling it to her chest "aww you brought a baby home" 

"It's not a baby it's a cat" Blake scoffed 

"It's a baby faunus, didn't you not know?" 

"It's a cat! Baby faunus don't look like that!"

"Sure they don't Blake, Sure they don't" she smirked making her daughter panic on the spot rushing around while her mother chuckled. 

"Then- what- ah! " the young adult practically screamed, running from the room in a panic about what she's just done. 

"It's not really a baby, it's just a cute cat" Kali chuckled to the dragon making her let out a huffy dragonish laugh, stretching out a bit as she yawned. "Blake come back I'm joking" she shouted watching her daughter creap back into the room "but you can go get Ruby a blanket?" 

"That was a bad joke" Blake grumbled, making the cat chuckle "but yes I'll get Ruby a blanket, but I won't get you one" 

"Aww" Kali grumbled, watching the young cat go cover her dragon with a big red blanket like it was a large tarp, bringing her down onto the rug as she curled up on the skinned bear. 

"I'm not going to punish Ruby for your bad joke" that cat fauna said rubbing this dragon's side and neck, the dragon looked much like a beached whale, but a blissful beached whale. "And Ruby's a good dragon, she's just a big marshmallow"

Ruby just huffed, basking in Blake's praise, "your such a lovely dragon, yes you are, you just love cuddles" the cat smiled, flopping down on Ruby's smooth scaly chest, smiling happily as the dragon wrapped her pudgy arms around the cat fauna back. "Cuddly dragon" she sighed joy plastered on her face. 

"I do have to ask, why the cat? We don't have rats do we?" Kali asked in fear of her pantry. 

"No no no, I'm pretty sure we don't have rats, but Ruby didn't know what a cat was and I know you like small furry creatures" Blake sighed watching her mother stroke said small furry creature. "Ruby likes it anyway" 

"It's furry and it's rolly!" Ruby chirped, poking her head up a little bit until she rolled over pushing Blake off her so she could lay on her stomach. 

"I don't think it's ment to be 'rolly' I think you just like it in a ball" Blake said, pushing herself up, scratching the dragon's ears, playing with the dragon's collar slightly until she unbuckled it. "There you go, that must be better" 

"I can't really feel it, it just gets a bit itchy sometimes" Ruby said, using her front paw to scratch her neck around the area the collar was on. 

"Good it should never be tight, you tell me if it's too tight" Blake said pointing a finger at the dragon "if you don't like it for even a second you tell me and I will take it off, it's only there so I can grab you" 

"I know" Ruby sighed, feeling the cat fauna flatten out her Crest of fur brushing it back a bit. 

"Scratch scratch scratch" Blake said, itching the dragon's neck, making her practically drool in bliss. "I still need to brush her, though can you help?" 

"I'll go get the combs" Kali sighed, standing up while the cat on her lap jumped off she lap. 

"You like being brushed, dont you Ruby?" Blake smiled, watching her mother come back with the bag of brushes, files, clippers, combs, sponges and bottles of dragon slobber dedicated to cleaning, and keeping Ruby as healthy as she can be. 

"I'll get the goat milk, you start filing her claws" Blake said rubbing the dragon's head as her paws where pulled out and wrestled until the sharp points where clipped and filed off. 

"I like my claws though, they help me dig" Ruby huffed

"But you could scratch people, and we don't want that, but we're just taking the point off, we'll never cut them all off" Kali said, brushing mud and other road dirt off her paws "it'll stop mud getting stuck in them aswell" 

"But I can get mud off" Ruby whined, licking her paw as demonstration. 

"Don't lick your paws, it's dirty" Kali said making the dragon growl slightly "don't give me that, you need to stay clean but you shouldn't eat mud"

"I am clean" Ruby mumbled feeling Blake's mother adjust the blanket so it covered her eyes, making her whine a little but she stopped complaining. 

"You are clean" Blake said, hefting a bucket over to the dragon and depositing it in front of her, watching her practically leap forwards sticking her head in the bucket practically blowing bubbles in the creamy liquid as she licked it up. "You where waiting for that" she smiled patting the girl on her side. 

"Girha doesn't like giving it to her because it's expensive" kali said, rubbing the dragon's neck, feeling it's strong jaw muscles flex and relax with every extension and retraction of it's flat purple tongue. 

"I think it should be important that I try and get Ruby up in the air and then I can hunt with her" Blake decided, picking up a comb to brush through the dragon's fur, though Ruby was far too distracted to care letting the two cats preen through every inch of skin she possessed. 

"Think of it this way, just one wolf skin could feed a dragon for a week, I think it's a brilliant idea to get her to fly" 

"I don't think I'll be able to ride her when she flies, but if she's in the air she will be able to pounce on things or Atleast be guaranteed a place she can get away from danger" Blake said, pulling bits of leaves out of the dragon's fluff "even when I get her to fly I'll have her on a rope" 

"Any particular reason why?" Kali asked, watching the dragon still frantically drinking her milk up.

"Just so she doesn't get too far and ends up getting hurt" Blake said, gently rubbing the relatively large scar on the dragon's paw, making the crimson dragon flinch slightly every once in a while. "Her scales are so tiny" the cat faunus said pointing to the small layered red specks that covered the underside of the dragon's paw. 

"It's like shark skin" Kali commented stroking the dragon's arm, one if the only places not covered by a blanket. "Her stomach is very soft though"

"Her scales are bigger on her stomach though, they feel slimy, yet they're not slimy" Blake said rubbing the dragon's chin clean with a handkerchief when she popped out of the bucket, though she let the dragon lick it off her nose. "But the keepers at the monastery said that it should be a good thing, that dull scales mean she's not... doing dragon well" 

"She was never particularly good at dragon in the first place, when we first whent to see her she was running around with a bucket on her head" 

"Buckets are my enemy" Ruby mumbled feeling rather full after that frantic drink. 

"Yes they are" Blake agreed, itching the dragon's chin "now dragon for a bit longer and you'll be fine" 

"But dragon is hard" Ruby whined, practically hiding her head in her front paws while the two cats tended to her back paws. 

"Says the dragon getting her claws clipped, her fur brushed and just came back from a bath" Kali smirked, making the dragon grumble about dragon things. 

"I don't have to be a dragon you know" Ruby huffed thumping her tail against the floor. Gripping the edges of her blanket as she tucked her paws under her, looking more like a sausage then ever. 

"Sure you don't" the cat faunus said at the same time, making them sound like a hive mind, which they might be since the cat meowed at the same time. 

Ruby instead just tucked her final body parts under her blanket, and then exploded. 

It was unspectacular 

She just poofed

the blanket lifted up a little spewing red rose petals that fluttered about as the dragon that was once a massive sausage, simply she was gone. 

Well not all of her, it's far too early in for someone to disappear yet. 

Instead this large lump turned into this smaller, oddly shaped, oddly pointy shape that wobbled about wrestling with the big red blanket that now looked far too big for proper use. 

But as this blanket flopped off this pointy, shapey, lumpy thing's head, two smaller silver eyes that glistened as bright as ever, reflecting the light of the lamps, candles, and dwindling daylight, much like the moon reflected the sun's light. Two nubby horns gray as rocks left strewn across mountains, lay nestled neatly in a oily mop of black fluff, fluff that stuck out in random places like feathers on a ruffled bird, starting off in this black colour and fading off into a vibrant crimson. 

This creature just looked on at these two cats, two cats that have long fainted, crumpled up in a pile of cat tails and cat ears. Leaving this soft featured thing to whimper like a big pointy shapey lumpy puppy. 

And one thing everyone can agree to is that this thing actually is a puppy. 


	5. The missing link

"Blake?" Ruby asked fearfully, crawling over carefully nudging the cat's tail with the back fo her hand paw thing freaking out when more when the cat fauna didn't even react. 

"I killed her!" The dragon thing shouted, clutching her head in her hands, huddling her naked body under the blanket as she shook with fear, an ineffective hiding place but she felt like it was sufficient. 

...

For the 10. 8 seconds that the hiding place worked for, since Blake woke up. 

"Ruby?" She asked creeping closer to the shivering lump poking this thing that curled this long length that's most likely a tail. "Hey Ruby, it's ok" she cooed rubbing between two relatively large wings "come on out, you just surprised me"

"Nooo" Ruby whined, feeling the blanket be pulled off her head, the cat faunus just pushed up the dragon's head slight rubbing her cheeks slightly. 

"I never knew you could do that" Blake said, feeling the smaller dragon creap over in all her naked glory, pulling the girl into her arms, trying to stop her shivering. 

"I'm a dragon" Ruby whimpered curling up feeling the cat faunus pulled the blanket around her. 

"You are a dragon, I just didn't know you could do that" Blake said rubbing the girl's back a bit "it's ok, you just surprised me none of us are mad or anything" 

"No no no, I'm dragon I have magic your not dragon, you have no magic." Ruby said sitting up a bit, pulling the blanket around her shoulders, she spread her hand summoning a small sense of power that manifested in her, until a rose sprouted from her palm, it's fibers twisted into a stem, it's stamen and stigma burst from this stem being wrapped in a neat parcel of soft petals until this bud exploded with a small burst of polen. 

Ruby just took the rose and gave it to Blake's shocked hand. "You know magic?" She asked in shock feeling the thorn less rose. 

"Yeah, but I don't have much, I'm only little" Ruby said watching her friend roll the unnaturally smooth stem in her fingers "Yang said I'm not allowed to make sharp things" she mumbled at the cat's weirded out looks. 

"Could you make something sharp though? If you wanted to" Blake asked in interest. 

"Yeah Of course, but Yang said no" Ruby said, gripping the edges of her blanket, Ruby really did like her blanket, she just sat there feeling it's soft edges with her kinda human hands, hands that had small claws on the end of their fingers. "It's not all I can do but Yang said I can't do some of them" 

Blake just rubbed Ruby's shoulder, watching the young dragon's tail swish about behind her "can... you turn back?" The cat asked, kinda hopeful, that she didn't want to deal with a naked kinda dragon. 

"I need a nap first" Ruby yawned, stretching out a bit on the rug, snuggling down on the bear fur, which didn't have much as an effect as it did when she was a dragon, but it certainly made Blake jump a bit, leaping forwards. 

"No no no, not here, you can't nap here" Blake said, grabbing the dragon's arm and pulling her up into a wobbly standing position, standing with her and dusting her off a bit. "I know you like the rug but it's... disrespectful for you to sleep on the floor" 

"Why?" Ruby just asked, her head flopping to the side very confused. 

"You look like a faunus" Blake whispered, keeping her voice relatively low, just as she secured the blanket around the dragon thing's body hiding her nudity "I'll take you to your bed, and then you can snuggle up with your blanket, get nice and warm and I'll wake you up in the morning" 

That proposal did interest Ruby, who perked up a bit making her ears prick up. "Ok" she decided, pressing her wings onto her back as she wobbly started the journey upstairs. 

"Good dragon, let's go" Blake said, pressing her hand against the dragon's back, practically pushing her up the stairs. It definitely didn't help that Ruby was about as good at human as she was as dragon. "Do you want me to warm up some rocks for you?" 

"Ooo yeah" Ruby nodded, wagging her tail a little, watching the cat push open her bedroom door letting the dragon bounce into her nest/box/tray/bed wiggling about for a bit until she got comfortable, half burrowed in the fluff. 

"Good dragon" Blake smiled, rubbing the girl's back, draping the blanket over her. "Nice and warm" she said stretching Ruby's wings out a bit, massaging the joints. "You should always sleep with your wings relaxed otherwise they'll get stiff" 

"They'll always stiff, but I can't use them" Ruby whined slightly, nuzzling into her bed of fluff further, her tail curling slightly as Blake maneuvered herself over the girl's body, practically sitting on her back and rubbing the dragon's wings relatively surprisingly when she was out like a light, lightly snoring as Blake massaged her wings and back. 

* * *

"Come on Blake" Ruby huffed, her rather huge dragonish body having been returned after her nap, giving her enough of an anchor to push the cat fauna down the street. 

"I thought this was supposed to be the other way round" Blake grumbled, feeling the dragon's head push up against her back "where are we even going?" She asked, flipping around so she can walk with the dragon instead of being pushed. 

"I want to see Yang" Ruby huffed, looking around the streets before picking one walking down it for a few metres until the cat pulled on her collar, leading her down the correct road. 

"Then your going the wrong way" said the cat faunus, leading the girl down the street "you shouldn't really be going to see your sister so much" 

"So? I want to" the crimson dragon huffed 

"Just because you want to it doesn't mean that you should" 

"Are you going to stop me?" 

"Not today" the cat faunus said, hopping up on the dragon's back, holding onto crimson dragon's collar "but tomorrow I will" she said, guiding the dragon to the drangonry. 

Ruby rather quickly opening the door, running down the hall stopping at her sister's pen.

Or what should be her sister's pen. 

Because the large usually quite lazy dragon wasn't there, instead there was a smaller more snake like blue coloured dragon, hissing angrily at Ruby, showing it's 7 rows of teeth to her, making her squeak and scamper off. 

"Your looking for goldy aren't you?" One of the keepers asked, reaching out with very little fear, and scratching behind the dragon's ear. "She was taken yesterday, pretty tame about it aswell" 

"What?" Blake asked "someone took Yang?" She asked as the keeper nodded. 

"Yup, just last night she almost burned the whole building down" they said putting their bucket and mop down, turning their full attention to rubbing Ruby's head. 

But Ruby was less happy then the keeper was, Ruby was drown right panicking, biting Blake's jacket and dragging her out of the dragonry. 

"Ruby calm down, I'm sure Yang's fine" Blake said as the dragon paced about frantically whining at her like a wounded animal. "Ruby! Ruby, stop this isn't helping anything" the cat faunus said, grabbing the dragon's collar, digging her feet in and pulling her to a stop. "There's nothing that can be done, she's gone, lets just go home" 

"But-" 

"It's ok, I know your upset" Blake sighed as the dragon rubbed up against her with a low whimper "come on, let's just go home, there's no point standing here crying about it" the cat said, tussling the dragon's fluffy head of hair. "She's probably fine, Dragons are very well taken care of here" 

"But I want to see her" Ruby whined with drooping ears. 

"I know you do, but there's nothing that can be done, tomorrow we can go to the records room and check who wanted your sister, but... for now, let's just go" blake sighed massaging the dragon's horns. 

"Fine" Ruby mumbled, plodding along in the general direction of where she lived, her wings drooped as she moved sure Blake felt bad, but there was little she could do. 


End file.
